10 song's
by AngelicFayth
Summary: From that Livejournal challenge XD Total DouWata 104 content


I saw this on zeeofgreeneyes' post on livejournal and thought i have to try this out for myself so this a XXXHOLiC one

XD i also type really fast but when i do my spelling goes right to pot as well as any sentence structure that i might have imagined having so please forgive me on that.

This is total 104 and i hope you guys enjoy , and tell me which ones you like (I'm tempted to make a few full fledged stories sweatdrops)

so here we go

1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.  
2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.  
3. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards!  
4. Do ten of these, then post them

XXXHOLiC/ Doumeki/Watanuki (duh)

1. Synchronicity – Yui Makino (Tsubasa OVA OP)

There is no time to spare as both Watanuki and Doumeki run though the never-ending halls to retrieve a rose that Yuuko required for yet another client. Doumeki is shooting arrows left right and centre warding off the increasingly hungry and driven spirits while Watanuki runs for all his worth looking though ruined and moldy rooms in varies stages of disrepair and shagginess. As they pause for breath before they attempt to scale another stairwell where Watanuki sees the rose that tier after Doumeki draws Watanuki in for a brief fleeting kiss more a graze across the lips than anything

"For luck" he whispers hoarsely and then their both full out running up the stairs towards their goal

2. Pon de replay (full phat remix) – Rhianna

Yuuko had sent Watanuki on yet ANOTHER booze run only this one was to a rather trendy looking bar. He was assured by Yuuko that he would perfectly fine alone and Watanuki inwardly rejoiced over the fact that he wouldn't be hounded. He arrived and decided he would kill a few minutes by dancing to the extremely loud music, he suddenly felt a familiar pair of hand encircle his waist and an even more familiar voice whimpering in his ear "And this is why Yuuko says I should never leave you alone your too sexy for your own good"

3. Kagerou – BUCK TICK (yeah I already did this as a full song fic but hey it was in the playlist so meh)

The lights turned off suddenly and the spotlight flared focusing on the band of youths calling themselves Hitsuzen. Doumeki (being the horribly lucky cretin he was) Watanuki thought with a small amount of bitterness had won not only front row seats but backstage passes as well. The opener was one of the more popular songs playing on the radio today and soon Watanuki forgot his anger and bitterness and concentrated on the music and the fact he the sprits weren't out to get him tonight. After the concert was over and the autographs signed Watanuki was walking home with Doumeki hand in hand a small smile playing on his face. As they came to the entrance of the shop where Watanuki now stayed permanently Watanuki was drawn into a kiss to which he eagerly responded ….after all it wasn't that bad of an anniversary he thought with a smile

4. Days – Flow

Yuuko was being kind in her own lush-ish way and invited Watanuki and Doumeki to go up to a ski resort with her. Watanuki was tempted to refuse however he was "bullied" into going with both Yuuko and Doumeki knowing he couldn't ski or snowboard or even ice skate. "All the better for you to make us hot cocoa when we get back" Yuuko teased.

They stayed up there for a full weekend and the night before they went home Doumeki took Watanuki up to the top of the highest hill to watch the sunset and after unrolling it, sled down the hill in a flexi flyer. When they got to the bottom both faces flushed and childlike idiotic grins on their faces they realized it was both incredibly stupid but so, so worth it

5. Thousand mile wish – Finger Eleven

Doumeki was angry at Watanuki for again needlessly risking his life again for either Yuuko or Kunogi and he realized that without Watanuki he felt broken empty. That night after bandaging his wounds Doumeki refused to let Watanuki go and just held him trying to convey in silent way how he felt for the seer and that every time that he has to rescue him he might be to late, always just a fraction too late and he worries so, so much that he wont make it in time. He falls asleep with Watanuki's hands in his hair, a wordless apology and wakes up sill clutching onto Watanuki as a downing man will cutch onto flotsam. And he thinks with newfound resolve in the light of day (which never fails to crumble in the night) that he will be on time and will keep his beloved safe from all harm. But sometimes he thinks that he maybe it would be worth it to wish for it since that seems to be all that ties him to Watanuki now

6. When I grow up – Garbage (stupid song is more fun to listen to then write too)

The constant flailing Doumeki thought was cute as were the temper tantrums and yelling but he had to wonder about Watanuki's admittedly strained sanity. However his boyfriend as Yuuko said to him would mellow out in time. Sometimes though Doumeki had to resist the urge to tell Watanuki to grow up… now matter how much he loved the seer.

7. Invoke – Daisuke Asakura/TM revolution (Gundam seed op)

After colony 195 Watanuki Kimihro from the allied colonies also known as The Hurricane was battling his opponent Doumeki Shizuka who was known as The Archer who was from the earth forces. Their Mobile suit Gundam's were taking a rather fierce beating and no one who was watching form either the Alliance or the Earth forces would know who would emerge the victor. Suddenly the archer deployed his high explosives and charges with his arm weapon. There were terrific explosions everywhere and the Alliance and the earth forces waited with baited breath to see who won…

(10 years later)

"You still didn't tell me why you saved me Doumeki" Watanuki said as he sipped his beer in a quiet little tavern

"Cause I believe in love at first sight "was the stoic mans reply as he bent forward and kissed Watanuki deeply

"And I've been in love with you for 12 years"

8. A Sai En - Raiche Coutve Sisters (macross plus movie song)

Doumeki could only stare in horror as Watanuki was engulfed by one of the most powerful spirits he had ever encountered however what caused an even grater shock was the white luminescent glow around Watanuki and suddenly the spirit was not only expelled bodily away but banished.

9. Word up- Korn

He was being hounded by spirits again and the person stared at him like always with his arm waving and rants. However his face lit up in an unaccustomed smile as he reached home. To day was going to be a big day for Watanuki and nothing not even spirits could ruin it.

After the preparations were made closed the door and windows locked he turned on his shiny new CD player and stared dancing around his apartment to the loud music that Doumeki bought him for his birthday and he had time in between cooking to listen to.

He was again knocked on is ass when a deadpan voice said

"You still look like a moron."

10. Sound Life - AKIMA & NEOS (Trigun)

They went stargazing the night before college started. After extracting a rather hefty payment form the both of them they had the guarantee that nothing …untoward would disturb them for the full evening and they could relax to the tier hearts content.

They lay back and relaxed listing to the crickets chirping in the grass and the wind rustling gently in the trees. Suddenly a shooting star caught both their attention and when the moment ended Watanuki turned his head towards Doumeki's and asked

"So what did you wish for?"

Watanuki was suddenly embraced and drawn into a very passionate kiss. After they paused to collected their breath Doumeki smirked and said in normal stoic way

"If you tell them before it happens it won't come true"

"Jerk" Watanuki said with a smile and they both looked up into the sky again holding hands in a comfortable silence.

Well there they are. I certainly do listen to some strange music XD (And yes i am still working on both Playlist (for those few who may have read it) and Convolution Reverb (for the many more who have read that)


End file.
